


chasing butterflies

by almostannette



Series: Crimes of Grindelwald - Oneshots [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts - The Crimes of Grindelwald, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Drabble, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, I just want my two favorite female characters from FB2 to be happy together, Leta Lestrange deserved better, Not canon-compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostannette/pseuds/almostannette
Summary: For a long time, Nagini thinks she's meant to be with Credence. That is, until she meets the woman believed to be his sister.





	chasing butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> This is blatant wish fulfillment and takes place in an alternate universe in which everyone survives the cemetery scene. I just want my two favorite female characters of the movie to interact and fall in love.

At first, Nagini thinks she’s meant to be with Credence. It would be so poetic, two monsters finding comfort in each other’s arms. Nagini thinks she could love Credence, given enough time. He’s certainly handsome enough and for a while, he’s the only person she can trust completely.

But then she meets the woman believed to be his sister. Nobody ever set her heart aflutter quite like Leta Lestrange, nobody’s gaze ever made her feel both so excited and frightened at the same time.

She should approach her, talk to her, attempt to seduce her. But somebody else has been quicker, someone with a boyish charm and an Order of Merlin, First Class pinned to his chest. Theseus Scamander, a war hero.

What could she offer her? Nagini, the Maledictus. Cursed from birth to become a monster.

Still, she loves Leta Lestrange. In fact, she loves her too much. If she loved her a little less, Nagini thinks, if she were more selfish about the whole situation, she might fight for her, might stand a chance against Theseus.

She loves her enough to recognize that Leta doesn’t deserve more pain in her life, pain that being with Nagini, the snake-woman, is bound to cause sooner or later.

Nagini doesn’t fight for her love.

But Leta does.

The first time Leta kisses her, Nagini thinks she must be dreaming.

“I thought you were engaged,” she whispers incredulously, touching her own bottom lip with the tips of her trembling fingers. “Don’t you love your fiancé?”

She shakes her head. “It’s an arranged marriage.”

Nagini steals a kiss from Leta, closing her eyes to shut out reality for a few blissful moments. Her whole body is tingling with desire and excitement; it takes all her willpower to pull back. “I’m cursed,” she says. “I don’t know how much time I’ve got left.”

Leta’s beautiful dark eyes are glittering with unshed tears, but her mouth is curved into a smile. She reaches out and takes Nagini’s hand, interlacing their fingers. “Then we shouldn’t waste any more time, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [@almost-annette](https://almost-annette.tumblr.com/)


End file.
